What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't love my master?
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: After dying of an internal bleeding caused by a gunshot, Seto Kaiba made a contract with demon, making Sebastian his butler who creeps everybody out. For the first time ever, Sebastian is bonding too much for his new master. Sexyshipping (Sebastian x Seto), Arrogantshipping (Seto x Mai)


_**I don't own Yugioh or Black Butler. This story will be written in POVS and I'll try to make it as easy to read as I can.**_

* * *

(Set after virtual world, Big Five escaped and now they, the gang, Mai and Kaiba brothers face them somewhere near KaibaCorp.)

 _SETO KAIBA'S POV_

Pain. All I could feel at this moment was pain. Sharp, deep pain in my chest. I didn't know why I did it. Why did I jump in front of her? Why did I save her? Was I even aware what will happen to me? Was I aware that I'll die? Die for her, for Mai. Die for my former love whose heart I ripped apart months ago. I knew she didn't love me anymore, nor did I love her. But, there was something, something that forced me to jump in front of her when Lechter shot the bullet. I fell on the ground, my blue eyes were still open but all I could see was pure darkness. I heard a scream, definitely belonging to Mai. Then, some loud noise coming, I realized that some of Geek Squad called an ambulance. But it didn't matter, I knew I was going to die. I knew that nothing will save me. My body felt so leisurely, so airily, like I was floating in the sky. "Are you willing to make a contract with me?" A gentle voice asked from nowhere.

"What a Hell-" I mouthed. "Who are you?!"

"Are you willing to make a contract with me?" The voice repeated.

This was heading to nowhere. I didn't know why, but I asked: "What kind of contract?"

"It's simple - I give you life back, and I'll always be by your side, until very end."

"And what do you have from it?" I asked.

"For return, you'll give me your soul." The voice said.

"Just who the Hell are you?!" I yelled.

"I'm a demon."

 _'I finally went crazy.'_ I thought. From the beginning of this, I didn't even once think that this might be truth. And then I remembered what all can get wrong after I die - Mokuba would go back to orphanage, The Big Five would take over KaibaCorp. and Mai, Mai... Mai would surely go for comfort to that Wheeler. I can't allow any of it. "Fine, take whatever you want. Just make me alive again." I snapped.

Suddenly, I heard a soft laughter. Someone approached to my still flying body. There was a man, he had raven hair and those creepy red eyes. From my position I couldn't see him completely, all I could see were his head and his naked chest. He raised his hand, there was some symbol. I didn't know what it was, but it looked like it had something to do with Satan. "Very well, but first, I need to put my mark on you. Just then you'll truly become my master." He said and I realized he was talking about that symbol. "Where should I put it?" He asked with a soft voice. I wanted to say 'whatever', but I didn't want that thing to be somewhere where everyone could see that.

"Put it on my heart." I whispered with my last streight.

"As you wish." Again I felt the great pain, almost at the same spot where I got gunshot by Lechter. But this pain was much different. Much worse. My head started to hurt, I closed my eyes, wishing for all this to pass, and, for my own surprise, it did.

* * *

I woke up. I winked a few times, to make sure this is real, it was real. I couldn't believe that I'm actually alive again. I was covered with something, something soft - a blanket. I pulled my head out. A strong light was coming from above me. I realized I was lying in the bed, was this all a dream? It was obviously that I was in hospital. I tried to sit up but a strong pain in my chest didn't allow me, so I fell back on the bed with a hiss. So that was real, I removed a white blanket from my torso and took a look at my chest. There was a bandage wrapped around me. I gently shifted it and saw this horrible symbol, I knew there was a wound somewhere near it, I just felt that. "So you are awake, young master." I heard a voice coming from the end of the room.

My eyes winded. "That voice. You're that demon!"

"Indeed I am." He said. I no long could see that symbol on his hand, because he was wearing a white gloves. Also, he was wearing a butler suit.

"My name is Sebastian. And for this day until the end, I'll be your loyal servant, my lord. Or rather say, your loyal butler." He said with british accent.

"Seto?" We heard a horrified but surprised voice. I turned to see my little brother, standing at the door frame, his eyes were full of tears. "Seto!" He cried and ran to hug me, my chest hurt again but that didn't matter. My little brother was here, safe in my arms. He was sobbing quiet. After a few moments, The Geek Squad appeared, (Yugi, Tea, Joey, Duke, Tristan and Serenity) they were all looking at me like I was a ghost.

"Y-You are alive." Tea whispered, there was scareness in her voice. I gave her, and all of them a confused look.

"We are so glad that you are okay." Yugi said and a single tear dropped from his eye. I really didn't know that he cared that much for me. I saw him only as my rival, and I didn't want him to feel more for me than that. But that seemed like impossible task for him.

"The doctors said that you are dead." The Mutt said quietly.

"You aren't that lucky, Wheeler." I said.

"They said that the bullet grazed your heart," My brother started. "ripping its connection with your veins, not allowing your blood to run within them through your body, causing you to die from internal bleeding." Mokuba explained, still sobbing in my arms.

"They will need a lot more than just one gunshot through heart to get rid of Seto Kaiba." I said and smirked, but that smirk immediately disappeared when I noticed that there was no Mai. "Where's Mai?" I asked.

Duke frowned. "She went. When doctors announced your death from internal bleeding, she started crying, I know - weird for her, and went home, blaming herself for what happened."

"When we are already talking about her," Joey said. "Why the Hell did you throw yourself before her? And why was Lechter shooting her instead of you? What is she to you?" Mutt asked. I could see anger in his eyes.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Mutt."

He was already hissing through his teeths, for a second I thought he was about to punch me. "Listen up, Money Bags, I know you just died and everything but you owe us some answers." He hissed at me, his body was shaking.

"I'm sure you heard my master very well." Sebastian said quietly from the end of the room. No one noticed him yet.

"Who's this guy in a suit?!" The Mutt asked.

"Yeah, Seto, who is it?" Mokuba asked.

I hated to lie to my little brother and I never did. But this was necessary. "Mokuba, this is my butler Sebastian."

"I don't think I ever met him." Mokuba said.

"I hired him a couple weeks ago, you aren't paying much attention to servants, do you, Mokie?"

"So," Serenity said. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." I said simply.

"Master," Sebastian said. "If I may suggest, it would be good for you to take a rest."

"Suitguy is right." Tristan said.

"Is there anything you maybe want us to do for you?" Tea asked.

"No." I said. Actually, I _did_ need something. But that wasn't the task for Geek Squad. So my little brother gave me one last hug and went away with them.

"Is there anything you want _from me_ , Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. Bring me pencil and a paper. I need you to send a message to someone. Oh, and order some flowers with it."

"Consider it done. To who shall I bring it, Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Miss Mai Valentine."

* * *

 ** _Sorry for being short, but I guess that plot chapter has to be short. But next chapters will be longer. And will have more Sebastian._**


End file.
